


Doodlebear

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kidnapping, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Noctis is kidnapped. Thankfully, he and Ignis had prepared for such an occasion.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	Doodlebear

Okay, okay, okay. This was bad and Noctis had no idea how he was going to get out of it. It wasn’t the first kidnapping attempt he’d had but it was the one that had gotten the farthest. So far in fact that he found himself tied to a chair in an abandoned warehouse watching three guys mill about, talking about how much money they were going to get off his ransom, or how much fun they’d have scarring his ‘pretty little face’ if there was any refusal.

His phone rang.

The sound echoed across the empty space and even though they all stared at the offending object, the men didn’t move.

And Noctis suddenly had an idea.

“I need to answer that!”

“Yeah, right,” the man who seemed to be the leader scoffed.

“If I don’t, they’ll come looking for me. That’s my chamberlain’s tone. If you don’t want trouble, you don’t want him to start worrying about me.”

The phone had stopped ringing but the three men exchanged glances and then started talking. Noctis waited. He knew Ignis would call back almost immediately and sure enough, not a minute later, the phone started ringing again.

The leader snatched up the phone and brought it over. “You’re out with friends going to the movies. Mess it up and you’ll be sorry.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis muttered. When the phone connected, Noctis prayed that Ignis remembered the stupid conversation they had had years ago. “Hey, Doodlebear, what’s up?”

There was a sigh, “You know I hate when you call me that. Where are you? You were supposed to meet me at the tailors for a fitting.”

“Crap, was that today?”

“Yes, that was today. Will you be able to get here or do I have to apologize, again, for your forgetfulness?”

There was a glare from the man holding phone. One that said ‘hurry it up.’

“Look, I’m sorry, but me and some guys from school decided to hit up a movie. I’m already missing previews and I’d hate to bail. Besides, the banquet isn’t until next week, there’s plenty of time to get the alterations done.”

“Fine, but don’t think you’re going to get away with this without consequences. Carrots in your soup, perhaps.”

“Ew, no! I gotta go. Talk to you later.”

The man hung up before Ignis could say goodbye. No one said anything to him, so he assumed he’d acted alright. Now all he could do was wait and hope that Ignis was able to do whatever he could do to get him help.

~*~*~*~*~

That night the nightly news was nothing but Noctis’s kidnapping attempt. Every channel had someone showing the pictures of the men who had taken them or one of Noctis hugging his father.

Currently, Noctis was sitting on the couch in his father’s private chambers with a blanket wrapped around him. Regis was in his office, but the door to it was open, so Noctis could hear bits of pieces of the conversation he was having on the phone. It sounded like he was talking to Clarus or Cor and getting more information on the kidnappers.

There was a knock on the door and to his surprise, Regis went to answer it after hanging up the phone. Ignis was on the other side holding a tray, which he set on the coffee table in front of Noctis. On the tray was one of Noctis’s favorite meals and Ignis’s latest attempt at the Tenebraen tarts.

“This looks great, thanks, Specs.”

“Tell me again how you knew Noctis was in trouble?” Regis asked, taking a seat in one of the arm chairs and gesturing for Ignis to also take a seat.

“His Highness answered with ‘doodlebear,’” Ignis said simply.

Regis looked to Noctis who just grinned, “I’m so glad you remembered that,” he told Ignis. “First, I’m glad you called. Thank the gods those idiots did this on a day I had to be somewhere.”

“Indeed,” Ignis said before looking back to Regis. “A few years ago, we were watching a movie where the superhero protagonist needed to push his loved ones away else the villain cause damage to them.”

“I thought that that was dumb. If your loved ones know you are a superhero, there should be some code word that says ‘I’m doing this for your own good but I don’t mean it.’ Also useful in a kidnapping or hostage situation if you have to play it cool.”

“As Noctis proved today,” Ignis said and Noctis beamed.

“Doodlebear was the word you came up with?” Regis asked, amused.

“We felt it needed to be unique and yet logical for anyone on the outside. Doodlebear is a plausible term of endearment and yet, neither of us would call each other that,” Ignis explained. “Therefore, once Noctis said it, I knew immediately that he was in trouble and I could start tracking his phone.”

Regis chuckled. “I am very glad you two have each other.”

“Yeah, me too,” Noctis replied, lightly bumping shoulders with Ignis, causing him to blush slightly. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> True story. Movie was Spiderman 3. Peter had to break up with MJ (I don't remember why, just that it was on a bridge) and my friends and I thought that there should be some code word as described above. Friend chose Doodlebear as a stupid name. It has never left me.


End file.
